


Never Gonna Be Alone

by MiddiAkaMalibu



Series: Snapshots of a Lovestory told in Songs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddiAkaMalibu/pseuds/MiddiAkaMalibu
Summary: And then he thought. In fact he had never really told him how he felt about it. He did love him. Loved him with his whole being. So if he knew it why had he never told him? Kakashi didn't know. But he knew he had to change it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Snapshots of a Lovestory told in Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Never Gonna Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This should work as part 3 of the series.

> Time is going by  
>  So much faster than I  
>  And I'm starting to regret not spending all of it with you 

It was a sunny afternoon. There were many of them the past few weeks as it was often in summer. The last rain had been a few weeks ago but the village was still doing fine. The heat was almost overwhelming around midday so most of the training had been in the Morning and would be again in the late evening. Kakashí shifted slightly on the branch where he was sitting. While he was occupied with his book he still held the hand of a sleeping Tenzo who took up the branch right next to Kakashi's. A breath of air passed by and somehow his mind drifted off. He found himself liking these slow days where there were no Anbu missions to go for and where there were no other duties for them then lazily laying on some branch or somewhere else in the shadows. But what he found himself liking especially was to spend these slow moments with his love. He looked over towards Tenzo who was still sound asleep not having woken up yet by the chirping of some birds near by. Usually the mokuton user was as many other anbus including Kakashi a rather light sleeper. The more he looked at the sleeping figure of his love the more he wondered how he deserved someone like Tenzo. While Kakashi was called a coldblooded murderer Tenzo seemed like the exact opposite of him. The younger male was so sweet and kind and yet as the copy nin thought about it he noticed that he never voiced those thoughts out towards Tenzo whereas he deserved all the love the world could give to him.

> Now I'm, wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
>  So I'm starting to regret not telling all of it to you  
>  So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know 

As Tenzo started to stir lightly at the intense gaze from his senpai. Kakashi chuckled when he noticed that Tenzo indeed looked like a sleepy cat when stretching after waking up like Yugao had told him when she caught them chilling on some branch the last time. “What is it Senpai?”, Tanzo asked curious and smiled slightly at the way Kakashi didn't even notice that the brunette had said something. “Huh?”, Kakashi felt his cheeks heating up underneath his mask and was grateful for it hiding most of his embarrassment. “I just asked you whats on your mind”, Tenzo didn't mind to repeat himself when Kakashi was captured in his daydreams again. Tenzo never minded when it had to do with Kakashi being Kakashi. “Maa Tenzo... It's not that impor- Well.... Actually... it is importaint. At least to me it is importaint”, As if it was even impossible Kakashi blushed even more. “What is it Kakashi? You know that you can tell me everything, right?”, Tenzo stated as if there was a need for those kind of reassurances. “Maa of course I know that Tenzo”, the hatake mumbled biting his lip. “I just.... feel like I need to tell you something.... something I should have told you a lot earlier”, Kakashi was rambling and he knew it but he couldn't stop himself. He had never had this kind of situations. For a moment the brunette looked like he wanted to say something but he kept quiet listening to what Kakashi wanted to say. “You know Tenzo... I'm such a lucky bastard that I got to know you. You are such a kind and loving person and I can't even express my feels towards you in a way that you deserve. I never really told you but I love you. I love you so much it makes my heart ache when we're separated due to missions or other duties. And it makes me so happy to know that I can call you my boyfriend even though I don't deserve your love”, Kakashi was on the verge of tears while spilling those long buried and bottled up feelings to his loved one.

> You're never gonna be alone  
>  From this moment on  
>  If you ever feel like letting go
> 
> I won't let you fall  
>  You're never gonna be alone  
>  I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone 

“And I promise to you that as long as you want me I'll be by your side. Whenever you need me. Always.”  
Tenzo smiled as got up and climbed over to kneel in front of Kakashi to look him straight in the eye. Kakashi was at a loss of words. He didn't know what was about to happen. But before any self-destructive thoughts could mold inside of his head the silver haired male felt Tenzos rough hands at the nape of his neck and then his sweet lips on his own. Kakashi mentally cursed himself that he didn't even notice how Tenzo got rid of the mask but he found himself not to care about it since he received this sweet kiss in return. “I Love you too Kakashi and you do deserve all my love regardless of what you tell yourself”, and after that sentence the brunette pressed another kiss to his lovers lips and cuddled into his chest. Kakashi wrapped his armes securely around Tenzos waist almost as to keep him save from everything that could harm him in any possible way. Kakashi adored him and despite what Tenzo told him he would never quite believe that it was possible that someone genuinely loved him because he was simply himself. But he would stay by Tenzo's side as long as he allowed him to.

> And now as long as I can  
>  I'm holding on with both hands  
>  'Cause forever I believe  
>  That there's nothing I could need but you  
>  So if I haven't yet  
>  I've gotta let you know 


End file.
